inkagames_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaggy Rogers
About Him Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is part of the Mystery Inc., plus the owner and best friend of the team's mascot: Scooby-Doo. Shaggy is lanky, caucasian man. He has dusty blond hair, and has black eyes. He wears a green V-neck shirt, a brown bell-bottom pants, and black platform shoes. He also have some whiskers on his chin. Upon that, Shaggy is one of the Main Characters of the Hanna-Barbera and Warner Bros. TV series. In the Game Obama in the Dark Shaggy and the Mystery Inc arrived at the old mansion where Obama meet them. When Obama took care of ghosts, gargoyles, and possessed clowns, Shaggy catch Scooby and being scared. Later, Shaggy with Scooby watched Obama left after he took the situation himself, even he believed he did it with his eyes closed. Obama in the Dark 2 (TBA) Lucas Maze Escape Shaggy and Scooby had been kidnapped by an unknown abductor. The abductor gave Lucas from the Inka Team this note to rescue them for the mission. Shaggy and Scooby are later rescued from Lucas by defeating Boo the Ghost. Then Shaggy and Scooby went into the Mystery Machine with Lucas to get out of here. Scooby Doo Haunted House Shaggy and Scooby are looking for a rare Pokemon when they're trapped in the House as they entered. When Shaggy went through the wall, Shaggy tells Scooby that he's on the other side of the wall and couldn't move the picture to change back. Shaggy told Scooby to move forward on his own and find another way out. He was sure that they'll meet again soon. Also, he told Scooby to calm down for worrying about ghosts or monsters because it was only an old abandoned house, and doesn't think there's anything to worry about. Later, Shaggy found another picture, and make it straight. He later went through the wall. Shaggy finally meet Scooby again, but doesn't realized the warning tells him to beware of the pumpkin man. Shaggy first put on the Life Preserver on, then Scooby put a jar of Honey on the Pumpkin's head, finally Shaggy use the raven, which was in Red Beard's Ship in a bottle, ate the pumpkin's head. When Shaggy and Scooby managed to defeat the pumpkin man, they are happy to be back together again. Shaggy hope there are no ghosts or monsters. Then Shaggy's phone felt the vibrate. He took his phone out, and found their lucky day, he found a Pokemon behind the door. When Shaggy is on his phone to get it, the Pokemon is captured, he tells Scooby that they're the best Pokemon Trainers in the world. Finally, when Shaggy and Scooby are in the last room. Shaggy punched in the code to open the door. Shaggy can see the streets, he and Scooby left the house. Appearances * Obama in the Dark (First Appearance; Non-Playable; Cameo) * Obama in the Dark 2 (Non-Playable) * Obama in the Dark 3 (Non-Playable; Cameo) * Lucas Maze Escape (Non-Playable) * Scooby Doo Haunted House (Playable) Trivia (TBA) Gallery Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.26.36 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.26.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.27.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.17.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.22.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.23.10 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.41 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.13.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.49.27 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 3.47.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.43.02 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.42.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 10.43.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.18 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.42 AM 2.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.38.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.38.39 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.39.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.39.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.39.20 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.40.11 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.32.56 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.37.12 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.32.51 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.32.08 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.32.25 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.32.37 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.36.35 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.30.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.31.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-30 at 11.27.08 AM.png Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Playable Category:Playable Category:Good Category:Cartoon characters Category:Male Category:Captive